Sunshine Behind Bars
by slaterchest
Summary: Justin does something that Brian finds unforgivable early in the series. This is my first crossover fic. Justin is arrested and sentence to go to Oz. He meets a bunch of different kind of people than he is used to. As for Brian, is he finally able to get over the betrayal to find out what ever happened to the twink with the sunshine smile?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own QAF or Oz or any of the characters. I don't really know how this one's going to go over. I just thought of it and needed to write it down. If it's an awful idea I'll just let it die with me. This story will have many POV's but mostly just Justin and Brian. Hope you enjoy, if you don't I'm sorry. People who watch all three will see why I wrote it this way. QAF UK went a very different way than US did. I know UK was first but I still like US one better.**

"Justin Taylor," the petite, grey haired cop called. He looked around the booking area in terror. He had been sitting in the chairs while a cop stood beside him. He was the only one that had his own cop. Justin quaked in his shoes. Everything had changed so much in just a few months.

Four months ago he was the loved son of Craig and Jennifer Taylor. There was only one person to blame for his current predicament. Himself. No matter how much he wanted to blame Brian Fucking Kinney, but that would be a cop-out.

Four months ago he was a nervous virgin; his body shook as he leaned against a streetlamp on Liberty Avenue. It was a place only whispered about at St. James Academy. He had never 'come out' but he never really thought it was a secret at school. At home was a different story all together. He knew his dad was a homophobe and his mom never argued with the man.

He watched a small group of men walk out a building. They were chatting and laughing together. Suddenly one of the men looked up at him.

The night that followed was like a dream. A wonderful dream. After that he could admit now, he got a little obsessed. Brian though was the king of sending mixed signals. One minute, the man was ripping his heart out. The next he was worshiping Justin's body.

Not long after they started their tryst, Brian's life got more complicated. The night they met was the night Brian's son, Gus, was born. Not too long after, one of Gus's mothers cheated on the other. That caused them to split up. It was hurting Brian to have his son's home life so mess up. Then Lindsay, the birthmother, met and married some Frenchman. The man was keeping Gus from both Brian and Melanie. Justin did the only thing he could think of, he called immigration.

Everything went to hell for him after that. He was already staying with Brian because of his dad kicking him out when he found out about Brian. When the accusations about the anonymous call started to be thrown at Brian that was when he came clean.

His ass was thrown out of the loft faster than he could blink. All of the friends that he had made in that time turned their backs on him. He didn't even blame them. It had been stupid of him, he had been so naive. He really didn't think Lindsay would get into trouble. Last he heard the lawyer Brian and Mel got her was almost positive he could get the charges dropped.

He only had one place to go, his best friend Daphne. She was always there for him. That's how a month ago, he started staying in the spare bedroom at Daphne's parents' house.

It was the second night there that things changed. He'd done his homework and went to bed. He was woken in the middle of the night by a hand running up his thigh. Panicking, he jumped out of bed and turned on the light. He was shocked to see Daphne's father, Randell, looking at him from the bed.

"What the hell?"

"Keep your voice down."

"What are you doing in my room?" Justin growled. He had known Dr. Chanders since he was five years old, this was wrong on so many levels.

"Actually, this is my room. This whole house is, along with the food you eat. You're not some blushing virgin. I know that you're also not stupid, you know the score. Nothing is free in this life. You were that man's kept boy after all, so we're just switching ownership."

Bile rose in Justin's throat at just the thought of Dr. Chanders touching him that way. It made him sick. He thought it was funny when Brian's friends made jokes about him being a kept boy. Now it all seemed so dirty.

"You have a choice Justin. You pay or you pack your shit and get out."

Having nowhere else to go he turned off his brain and mindlessly followed orders. The next morning he stood in the shower until the scalding hot water turned cold.

It became a routine, after Daphne and Mrs. Chanders went to bed Randell would come into his room.

A week later the man bought him a car. It was even nicer than Daphne's. She pouted and said how jealous she was, that he was so lucky. Dr. Chanders told everyone it made more sense so he could get a job, but he knew the truth. It was a reward. He didn't want the car, he just wanted to go back home. He had even called his dad, who hung up on him.

It finally came to a head three weeks later. Randell surprised him with a trip to New York. He had Justin tell Daphne and her mom that he was going to New York to visit his fictitious aunt. Randell told them he had an important meeting in NYC, so they were going to fly up together. It was a horrible lie but it seemed Mrs. Chanders bought it or pretended to believe it.

They got a room in a fancy four-star hotel. At first he thought it was just going to be them, but soon he found out how mistaken he was. He became the toy everyone played with. Soon, he couldn't handle it anymore had locked himself in the bathroom. After Randell gave up on banging on the door he fell asleep in the huge bathtub using hand towels as pillows and a body towel as a cover.

A noise woke him up a little after four in the morning. He knew he couldn't hide out in the bathroom forever. He had agreed to everything that happened the night before, even though he really didn't have a choice. Unlocking the door he slowly opened it. The sight that met him was horrifying. Randell was on the floor, blood on the floor under him. His throat was cut. He also had a gag over his mouth.

Running over to him, Justin grabbed his shirt from last night to stop the bleeding. It was too late though, he knew that as soon as he touched Randell's cold skin. The phone started ringing, it had been what woke him up.

"Open up, NYPD," someone bellowed from the other side of the door.

Police burst in then, screaming at him and then everything got too loud and confusing. Guns were pointed at him, then he was handcuffed. One cop started reading off a laundry list of things to him, then asked him if he understood. No, he didn't but he answered with a quiet "Yes."

His life had taken a horrible turn, and he had no idea how it happened.


	2. Into the Fire

**I don't own QAF or OZ, or the characters.**

Sixteen Months Later

Justin rode on the bus, listening to the jeers and threats the other prisoners were saying. He never thought they would convict him. After all he was innocent. The cops didn't believe him, nor did the judge or jury. The only person who believed he didn't kill Randell Chanders was his best friend. Daphne was still upset with him for having the 'affair' with her dad but didn't believe he killed him. She even testified in his defense. She was the only one to do that while believing he was innocent. His mother testified that he was a confused boy and didn't know what he was doing. The case was in New York so at least no one from Liberty Avenue came to gloat. It didn't make the news except a little piece in the paper. It was his only saving grace that none of them knew. At least he didn't think they did.

He had been convicted of murder in the second degree. Sentenced to twenty years up for parole in twelve. As the bus passed through the gates he looked at his new home for the next twenty years, or if he was lucky less. Just the name of the place sent chills down his spin. Oswald State Penitentiary.

The intake at the prison was a lot like the jail. There was only one big difference, in jail he was still presumed innocent. He was still a person, here he was just another number. 84T752. There was a blonde woman in a CO uniform, she was here to take him and some others to a place called Emerald City. There were two other men with him.

"In Emerald City, we got rules. More rules than anywhere else in Oz. Your cell is your home. Keep it clean. Spotless. You are to exercise regularly. Attend classes. Go to drug and alcohol counselling. You are to work in one of the prison factories. You are to follow the routine. We tell you when to sleep, when to eat, when to piss. There is no yelling. No fucking. No fighting. Follow the rules, learn self-discipline 'cause if you had any self-discipline you wouldn't be here to begin with. Do you have any questions?" No one spoke up; the bars slid open and three men walked in. "These are your sponsors, they will help you learn the routine."

"Justin Taylor, Ryan O'Reilly." Justin didn't pay attention to the other introductions. Ryan was tall, with brown hair. He had a smirk that reminded him of Brian in a way.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not walking him into Em City."

Justin looked down at himself, he was in the light grey shirt and dark grey pants that were given to him. They had told him he would be allowed to wear clothes of his choosing. But they would have to be sent to him and go through postal. He had been told by Wittlesey, the CO, that most didn't go through with the getting their own clothes. Most just wore prison issue.

"Just show him around, O'Reilly."

Justin followed the man, in his head he called him a fox. Not because he was hot, although he was. But because just looking at the man he could see how wily he was. The man sauntered in front of him, Justin trying to keep up with his shorter legs. He had his pillow and blanket, along with a small toiletry bag.

He had been in jail for a few weeks until he got out on bail. His father refused to get him out but his mother had sold almost everything she could to get the money for bail. Since getting out of jail until his trial, he had been staying with a man his mom went to college with. The man was a minister and preached to Justin daily about his sinful ways.

He really thought he would be found not guilty. He thought the truth would come out. He thought wrong.

"Take my piece of advice, kid. Don't trust anyone."

"Not even you?"

"Especially not me."

O'Reilly showed him to his cell and left, now he really was all alone. Tears brimmed his eyes as he put his stuff on the top bunk. He just hoped his cellmate would be nice, and nothing like all the things the COs in county warned him about.


	3. Who Betrayed Who?

**I don't own QAF or Oz or the characters.**

 **My line line is different from the shows. Right now It's be like late season 2 on QAF and the start of season 2 of Oz, right after they get back to Em City following the riot.**

"There door is that way," Brian said to the trick when he tried to kiss Brian again.

"Why is it that all the best fucks are assholes?"

Brian knew it was a rhetorical question so he just ignored him. When the guy left he settled down on the couch. The news was on when he turned the TV on. Just when he was about to change stations something caught his eye.

They were showing footage from outside a courthouse. He couldn't really say what got his attention in the first place but soon he noticed a small blonde in an ugly grey suit being led out in shackles. The hair was longer than he remembered but the face was unmistakable.

"Sunshine," he whispered into the empty loft.

He turned up the volume to hear what was being said.

"This footage was shot earlier today, the jury came back with a unanimous verdict last week of Second Degree Murder, and today was the sentencing. For those that just tuned in the trial for nineteen year old Justin Taylor has just concluded in a guilty verdict. Taylor was accused of killing his older lover when the man had decided to end the relationship," the anchor said.

"What the fuck?"

"Dr. Randell Chanders was killed in the hotel room they were sharing. He had apparently took the boy there to end things. Dr. Chanders daughter was called by the defense. She was the defendant's best friend and told the court there was no way Taylor would kill her father. Taylor is to be sent to Oswald State Penitentiary, he was sentenced to twenty years up for parole in twelve."

Brian turned the TV off, his stomach turned. Justin was convicted of second degree murder, sent to prison with killers and rapists. God, he was so damn innocent, he believed in the goodness of people. At least he did two years ago, who knew what had happened to him during those years.

He couldn't stand being inside his loft anymore. Almost running out the door after he grabbed his keys. Everywhere he went seemed to remind him of Justin, more than it ever had. Woody's, the Diner, Babylon, they all had Justin throughout them. He soon found himself standing outside Justin's parents' house. The walk up to the door surprised even him, knocking on the door shocked him more.

He recognized Justin's mother when she answered the door. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, eyes bloodshot and puffy. It was a far cry from the put together WASP he had met two years ago. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Kinney?" she said, icily.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Tell you what? That after you turned your back on him, told him never to talk to any of you again that he needed you. He needed you then, but you didn't care. I'll take my own responsibility in this mess but you own some of it too. You kicked him out with only one place to go. You might as well handed him over to that man yourself."

"What are you talking about? I know what I did but what the hell happened to him?"

"What happened was my father," a voice from behind Jennifer said. He looked around her and saw the girl that was always hanging around Justin. Daphne.

"What does that mean?"

"He saw an opportunity to have some of his more, shall we say unique needs met. He told Justin just days after he moved in with us to either put out or get out. Without anywhere else to go, he put out. I hate my father for what he did to Justin. I don't think I will ever forgive him, but Justin didn't kill him. When my dad took Justin to New York, I should have known something was up. Justin never talked about an aunt before. It was clear he didn't want to go, I should have seen it," the girl sobbed.

"And I should have stood up to my husband two years ago. There is enough blame to go around," Jennifer said as she hugged the girl close.

"How did he get locked up for twenty years if he's innocent?" He didn't mean for it to sound like it did.

"The system is flawed," was all Jennifer said.

"He was passed around like a party favor between my father and his friends. After one of them started to hurt Justin just for the fun of it he hid in the bathroom until morning. He said the phone ringing woke him up. That's when he found my dad, he was already dead. Justin said not a minute later police burst in. I think Justin was set up, but I can't prove it."

"Who would set him up?"

"I don't know, but I know he couldn't kill an insect. There is no way he killed a person. And not my dad, he may have been a despicable person at the end but he had always been nice to Justin when we were little. Yes, I asked if anything happened before he moved in. Justin assured me that it only started then and he was completely shocked."

The sick feeling in Brian's gut got worse. After he kicked Justin out he had to put up with being someone property. Then was shared between the sicko and his drinking buddies.

 _God, Sunshine, I'm sorry._

* * *

"Who are you?" a voice said from behind Justin.

Turning he saw a man that looked to be in his late sixties.

"Justin Taylor, are you my cellmate?" he asked holding his hand out to shake.

"No, sorry, I just came to say hello. Bob Rebadow, it's nice to meet you." The man shook his hand.

"Oh, that sucks. So what do you do here for fun?" Justin asked smiling at the older man.

Bob looked at the kid with unbelieving eyes. Was this kid serious? Where did he think he was?

"This isn't summer camp," he told the boy.

The kid's blinding smile dimmed, it surprised Bob that he could have a smile like that in a place like this. He didn't know the kid's crime but he looked like it was for stealing puppies or something.

"I know, I'm sorry, Mr. Rebadow."

"None of that, it's Bob or Rebadow."

The kid nodded his head slowly. "Do you know who my cellmate is?"

"Hanlon, you're lucky Downing was moved to unit B two days ago. We're only allowed four to a group."

"Group?"

"Yeah, like the Italians, Christians, Muslims, Homeboys, Irish, and Bikers and so on. I'm an Other, that's good for the self-esteem." The boy smirked.

"Am I an Other?"

"No, we already have four: Me, Tobias, Busmalis and Hill."

"Then what group am I in? I'm not really religious, I hope they didn't mistake me for a Muslim," the kid joked while grinning like crazy. The smile was so bright it was hard to look at. Bob hated the fact that this place would beat that happiness out of him.

"No, you're in with the gays. You are gay right?" For a second Rebadow worried he got it wrong. Masters and Zonioni were in your face while Hanlon was more subtle.

"It's not anyone's business who I fuck!" the boy snapped. That was…unexpected.

"Now, now, Taylor, don't be such a princess."

The boy turned around so fast he almost fell over. O'Reilly was leaning against the pod smirking at the new kid.

Justin's heart sank as he saw it was O'Reilly. For a split second he had thought Brian was talking to him. There were some characteristics the two men had in common, but Justin didn't know how far that went. He had loved Brian but the man had turned his back on him, just like everyone else in his life sans Daphne.

"Why is everyone gathered around my pod," a new guy said.

The new guy was tall, older with sinewy muscles. If he were to guess the guy was in his early forties.

"This is Justin Taylor, your new podmate," O'Reilly told the new guy, then turned to him. "Taylor meet your new podmate, Richie Hanlon."

Richie had no idea what O'Reilly was up to but he knew it couldn't be good. O'Reilly was a bottom feeder, he only looked out for himself. Whatever he had planned he was going to use the new kid for it.


	4. Lawyer Up

**I don't own QAF or OZ. Thank you so much for reading and commenting.**

"Taylor, McManus wants to see you in his office," CO Wittlesey said.

Justin looked up and smiled at her, she had been one of the only guards that didn't taunt him. She wasn't nice or friendly but she wasn't openly hostile.

"What's going on?" he asked as he followed her.

"Didn't ask," she said simply.

It had been a three weeks since he started his new life. He had been surprised because he seemed to have his own protector. At first he was worried what the man wanted from him, but it appeared the guy just wanted to be friendly. He had been warned by O'Reilly and his podmate, Richie, not to trust anyone. But there was something likable about Chucky.

Chucky Pancamo was straight and while he was a killer he was not a rapist. That was assured to him from the beginning. It was odd being in the group with the gays but eating and hanging out with the Italians, even though only Chucky really talked to him.

Because of that he got to watch a lot of what was going on. It had become something of a game to him. He had been warned how crazy Tobias Beecher was. So he watched as Beecher antagonized Schillinger of the Aryan Brotherhood. He didn't know the story between them but was pretty sure he would find out eventually.

His job was in the prison library helping the librarian stock shelves. Then once a week he went down to protective custody and death row with the book trolley. He had no idea how he got such a great job assignment but he wasn't going to complain.

Some of the prisoners loved to misplace to books just for the fun of it, so his job was usually taken up with that. He also started to give secret help to some other inmates to help them learn. They didn't want others knowing their business in class. So they would stop by the library and he would show them how to do something: math, spelling and reading were his major tutorials. Then he would hand them a sheet he made out for them to work on.

As they walked into McManus' office he got an odd feeling. It felt like someone was watching him, it wasn't a new feeling. He had been told by many of the inmates how much he looked like a girl. He didn't want to start any trouble so he just ignored the jeers. But this feeling gave him a bad feeling. Real bad.

"Sit down, Justin," McManus told him.

The man tried to humanize the inmates by using their first names, it was odd since he had been called Taylor since he arrived.

He sat down in the hard plastic chair and waited for whatever was going to happen next. There was no more tears he could cry. That had ended the first week there, that's how he met Chucky. He had been crying in his pod when Chucky came over and told him to stop. The Italian told him that it made him look weak and being gay in prison he needed to look strong.

Then Chucky looked at him again and sighed. He said with Justin's shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and soft features it was a surprise that he wasn't someone's property yet. It had been a weird start to a friendship but it had started. Soon he was playing cards with Chucky, sometimes other Italians would play too.

"Justin, usually I don't get involved with inmates about their lawyers. But an outside source has come to me to pass on a message to you."

"What's the message?" Justin was confused, his lawyer was awful but he didn't see why it was any of McManus' business.

"A lawyer will be coming to see you tomorrow. The outside source has urged you to let the lawyer take over your case."

"Who is this outside source? My mom could barely afford to hire the loser who let me be convicted on circumstantial evidence. My best friend doesn't have any money, there's no way she could afford a lawyer."

"Do you know a Brian Kinney?"

"Brian? Brian hired me a lawyer?" He didn't even know how Brian knew about his new life as an inmate.

"Mr. Kinney didn't just hire you a lawyer, he hired you the best. Marcus Lewis is a shark, I'm surprised this guy can afford him."

"Brian was always a label queen, he would get the best no matter the cost. He would just work that much harder to afford it. Tell this outside source thanks but no thanks."

Hurt still filled him just thinking of the man. He really thought he was helping but Brian didn't care. No one cared, Debbie wouldn't talk to him, ignored him all together at the diner. Emmett seemed upset by ignoring him but he did anyway. Michael was ecstatic that Justin had fucked up, no surprise there. Of course Mel and Lindsay weren't talking to him.

"Justin, I really think you should reconsider. I looked over your court documents, your lawyer should have done a much better job. I don't know if you're guilty or innocent, that's not my job. But what is my job is looking out for my inmates. I think you should at least listen to Mr. Lewis."

"I'll think about it. Is that all, sir?" he asked a little more bitter than he meant.

"Yes, that's all." McManus waved the CO in to take him back to his pod.

That night he was lying in his bunk thinking about what to do. Lights had been out for hours so only COs should be moving around every little while to check on everyone. Something caught his eye though. He watched as Wittlesey took Beecher out of his pod and led him out of Em City. Looking around he noticed he wasn't the only one watching. Schillinger seemed to be smiling from his pod.

The next morning Beecher was nowhere to be found. He listened to all the rumors going around. It was funny how many people had their own theory. Some thought Wittlesey and Beecher were having an affair. Some thought that Wittlesey killed him because of said affair. Rebadow said that Wittlesey helped Beecher escape. He didn't understand it though, they already had count and Beecher wasn't there. Which meant someone high up had to know where he was for an alarm not to go off.

It wasn't until after lunch that they all found out the truth. Schillinger had paid Wittlesey to kill Beecher but she had just recorded him. Now Schillinger was in the hole and Beecher was singing like a madman around Em City.

"We need to get rid of Adebsi," Schibetta said.

Justin inwardly groaned, it was always the same with Peter. He had just got the kitchen back from Adebsi. There was also something about his father's death that Justin didn't follow. Usually, Peter was better at hiding his rage but today he just seemed more off. Chucky never talked about business around Justin, Peter ran on emotions most of the time though. He also seemed to Justin like a spoiled little brat, he should know he had been one himself most of his life.

Looking at the clock he saw it was time to meet the lawyer Brian hired. If Brian really had cared he would have come himself to explain why he kicked Justin out of his life just to come back now.

"I've got to go see my maybe new lawyer," he said to Chucky, getting up from the card table.

"You got a new lawyer?" Chucky asked.

"Maybe. My ex has hired some bigwig for me. Some guy by the name of Marcus Lewis."

Chucky whistled. "Damn, that some money there. He doesn't defend people that he thinks are guilty though. That's why he didn't take my case. Looks like your schoolboy act is working on him too."

"I haven't even met him," Justin said, offended. He was no schoolboy, hadn't been in a year and a half.

"Whatever you say, Sunshine," Chucky said, laughing.

"I should have never told you that," he grumbled before going to CO Armstrong to be led to the visitors' area.

* * *

"Hey, Rebadow, what's the story there?" Alvarez asked, pointing at Pancamo.

"What do you mean?"

"Why the hell are the Wiseguys protecting Taylor?"

"The Italians aren't protecting Taylor, Pancamo is."

"But why?" The whole thing confused him, he had never seen Pancamo protect anyone who wasn't in their little group.

"Have you ever been in the visitors' area when Pancamo's wife and daughters come to visit him?"

Alvarez thought about it. "No."

"Pancamo's daughters look like him. All three tall, tan with dark hair. His wife on the other hand is a short, pale, blonde woman. He also had a boy, his youngest. The boy looked like his mother, then about ten years ago when he was thirteen he told his parents he was gay. Pancamo didn't take it well and a year later the boy ran away. I think his protecting Taylor is some sort of penance."

"Did his son ever come back?" Alvarez asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Nope, Pancamo's still looking for him. It just got harder since he got locked up."

That would put a damper in things. "Thanks," he told Rebadow. He didn't know how the old man knew the things he did he was just glad he did. There wasn't much else to do in Oz besides gossip and scheme.

* * *

Inside the visitation area there were a few inmates visiting with their families. He saw O'Reilly with his wife. There was also Poet with who Justin guessed to be his mother and girlfriend. Then there was a sharp dressed black man. The guy's suit looked like it was more than his parents' house.

"Mr. Lewis?" he asked the man.

"Mr. Taylor, I'm so glad you could meet with me today."

"Well, what else was I going to do? I guess I could go to the gym and have the Aryans taunt me. Or watch TV and have one of the bikers cop a feel again."

"I sorry you are having such a rough time."

Justin heard no real sympathy. Why should he? His job was to defend him, not care about him.

"Tell Brian that I don't want his help."

"Mr. Kinney said you might be a little resistant to his help." Justin raised an eyebrow, that didn't sound like Brian. "Fine, he said you were probably going to be a twat."

That sounded right. "Tell Brian if he wants me to accept his help he needs to come see me himself, not a phone call." Justin hated that the real reason he was forcing Brian to come to see him was so he maybe, just maybe Brian might apologize. It was a dream though, that would never happen.

Justin left the visitation area, he wasn't paying a lot of attention to where he was being led. He just followed the CO. It wasn't until a door shut behind him that he realized it wasn't where he was supposed to be. It was the employees' bathroom if he had to make a guess. Why would the CO shut him up in a bathroom with the CO on the other side of the door? He turned and was surprised to see Peter Schibetta.

"What the hell?" he asked the man.

"I want you to leave Pancamo alone. Do this or we will have a problem. People are starting to talk. I can't let our reputation be damage because of a fanook." Justin didn't know what that word was but he could guess.

"Chucky is my friend," he said lamely. It was true, he was his friend. His only friend in Oz.

"Not any more, unless you want something to happen to you little friend Daphne."

"What the fuck? This has nothing to do with her." He didn't need to know how Schibetta found out about her, it wasn't important.

"As long as you break this friendship up I agree with you." The threat was clear. Stop being friends with Chucky or Schibetta would have something happen to Daphne.

"Fine," Justin growled before banging on the door. The CO led both Peter and Justin back into Em City.


	5. Visitation Hours

**I don't own QAF or Oz.**

 **Thank you all for reading and commenting on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Brian looked at the foreboding building in front of him. He couldn't imagine Sunshine in a place like this. Justin had always been a bright spot to anyone who knew him. Hell, even when Brian kicked him out and told him never to come back he just gave him a sad smile. He said he understood and only wished the best for all of them. The kid was so gracious in everything he did.

When Lewis said that Justin had refused any help from him until Brian visited, he knew he was in trouble. Just the thought of seeing the innocent little blonde in a maximum security prison was a scared the hell out of him. What had happened to Justin since they locked up him up here? What had happened to Justin since the last time Brian saw him? He dreaded what he would see inside the walls of this place. Lewis said Justin looked fine but that was the only time he had ever meet him. And that was a month ago, anything could have happened in that time.

He got off the bus that drove him into the prison. There were crying babies and chatty women. The whole feeling of the place set him on edge. Justin didn't deserve to be here, he hadn't done anything wrong. The only crime Justin could be guilty of was trusting the wrong people, Brian included.

After the security checkpoint, he was lead into a large room with several large tables. From listening to others conversations on the bus he found out that visitation was done by units. Today from one to four was for a unit called Emerald City. It sounded like just the place for someone like Justin. Only he knew it was probably nothing like its name.

Soon the inmates were led in, he had only eyes for one though. His breath caught when he saw Justin. The first thing he noticed was the bruises on the boy's pale skin. He looked thinner than he had ever been too.

Justin froze when he saw Brian; he had thought he prepared himself for it. After two years he thought he would be okay. That he was the one who had the upper hand. That was all bull though, Brian still owned his heart. Even after he threw it away, it still belonged to the man.

"Hey, Sunshine," Brian said quietly. If Justin didn't know better he would think Brian looked guilty.

Justin sat down at the table across from Brian. He had no idea what he was going to say to the man now that he had him here.

"How'd you get the shiner?" Brian asked, jaw clinched.

"Mack, Nazi fuck." He didn't really want to get into it. He just wanted to put the whole ugly incident behind him. At least he could say he had won this round, now Mack was sitting in the Hole. He still had the rest of the Aryans in Em City to look out for though, but it had been that way since he lost Chucky's protection. It took some time but he finally was able to convince Chucky that helping him would be too dangerous for himself.

"Who's Mack?" Brian demanded.

"I told you, just some Nazi fuck." He interlocked his fingers on the table to keep from drumming them.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing this time. I fought back, Ritchie has been teaching me to fight. Guess that's over now." Justin looked down at his hands.

"What does that mean?"

"My podmate Ritchie, he's the spokesmen for the gays in Em City. At least he was until he shoved Freakie over the rails. Now he's in the Hole, charged with murder. Ever since I stopped taking protection from Chucky I've been targeted. Looking the way I do was great at Babylon, not so much here." He refused to cry, his face might hurt from the punches he took from Mack but he wouldn't cry.

Bile rose in Brian's throat at the implications of what Justin was saying. He had been naïve enough to think the people running this place was protecting those weaker in their care, obviously he was wrong.

"What about the guards? Aren't they supposed to be protecting you?" Brian gritted out.

"They're called COs, they are too busy trying to keep the murders down. It's not working very well at the moment though. The Aryans killed Vogel and now with Ritchie killing Freakie, everything is fucked up. I just try and keep my head down and blend in. It just didn't work yesterday."

Anger at what was happening to Justin in this place was hit him hard. He wanted to leave and take Justin with him right now. But he couldn't do that because to the state of New York Justin was a convicted murderer.

"Can you tell me what happened the night of Randell Chanders murder?"

"I told everyone what happened; it didn't matter though. Everyone just saw a boytoy out for reveage after his sugar daddy tried to cut him off. That wasn't true though, it was far from the truth. Randell wanted to put me up in my own apartment. He was setting up for me to be his kept boy for the long run."

"What happened then?" Brian asked, not liking someone thinking of Justin like that.

"New York happened. I thought it was just going to be him. I thought he just wanted to be around me openly. It wasn't that though, he wanted to share me. He got off on seeing others with me. But there was this one guy, Freddy. Freddy was rough, like really rough. It got so bad that he tore me." Brian saw Justin's face redden in shame. "I begged Randell to make it stop but he just laughed. As soon as I could get away I locked myself in the bathroom. I curled up in the bathtub and must have fallen asleep. Next thing I know, Randell was dead on the hotel floor and the cops were bursting through the door."

It was what Daphne had told him. But he still felt like there was a big piece he was missing. He just couldn't figure out the right question to ask.

"Please, Justin, just let me help you. Daniel Lewis is the best, he said the appeal should be a cake walk. Your lawyer and the D.A. both screwed you over, with the judge and jury's help of course."

"Why do you even care?"

"I'm beginning to think maybe I might have overreacted about you turning in Lindsay. I still think what you did was wrong, but I never should have cut you off from everyone. You had no one to turn to after that except Daphne. I put you in that man's clutches."

Justin looked at Brian then… really looked at him. He saw a laundry list of emotions fighting for dominance on his face: fear, guilt, sadness but most of all anger. It had never occurred to him that Brian felt bad about what happened. He thought once he was out of their lives that was the last any of them gave him any thought. No one even called to check on him once he was gone.

"I understand why you did it. I betrayed you and everyone else. Everything I touch turns to garbage. If I were you I would be happy to wash my hands of me." Justin knew he wasn't worth the trouble, and definitely not worth the money Brian was no doubt shelling out for the high priced lawyer.

"I made that mistake once, I won't do it again. I'm going to get you out of here, then you can chose where you go next. Though, I hope you would consider moving back in with me."

Justin's jaw dropped at Brian's suggestion. Brian – Mr. No Relationships, wanted him to move in with him again. For a split second Justin's hopes lifted before the call was used to end his visitation. He was thrown back into reality. He wasn't the lovesick teenager that had flipped over Brian. He hadn't been that stupid kid for two years.

"Tell Mr. Lewis that I'd greatly appreciate his help." Justin stood up. "If you want to write me, I wouldn't object to it."

"Thank you," Brian said quietly.

"Pretty boy, you bent over for that Aryan fuck. Why don't you come to my pod later?" The accent spoke to the man's Nigerian upbringing.

Justin ignored the taunt from Adebisi. He looked to see who could be visiting the man. It was a large woman in a grey business suit. Guessing she was probably Adebisi's lawyer he turned around facing Brian again. It was then he saw Brian glaring at Adebisi, his body tense.

Brian didn't know who the man was but he didn't like him. The man was tall with dark skin and bulging muscles. He had a hat sitting crooked on his head, Brian wondered how it stayed on his head. On any other day he might think the man was kind of attractive, but there was something about him that chilled him to the bone. To make matters worse, he was in here with Justin. This guy seemed to know what had happened between Justin and the man who hurt him. And the look in the man's eyes made Brian believe he wanted to hurt Justin the same or worse.

"Don't Brian," Justin said, seeming to read his mind. "He won't bother me."

"How can you say that?" Brian asked, incensed.

"I know how to handle Adebisi. It's the Aryans I have to be careful of."

Brian reached out and brushed his hand over Justin's bruised cheek. He ached with the thought of having to leave his Sunshine behind in this hellhole. He had to get him out of here, if it was the last thing he was going to do it was to get Justin free again. Failing him once was wrong, failing him twice was unforgivable.

"Should I dab my letter with perfume?" Brian asked cheekily to try and get a smile out of Justin.

"Probably not, that would just end with someone covering me with perfume before making me their prag," Justin said seriously.

"What's a prag?"

"Prison bitch," Justin said as he was quickly ushered out of the room.

"Fuck," Brian whispered. The need to prove Justin's innocence was top priority. He had Daphne and Jennifer looking for the best private investigator, one that was okay with playing a little outside legal but also had a good working relationship with the police.


	6. New Podmates

**I don't own Oz or QAF sadly.**

 **I'm so sorry for not posting on this fanfic for so long. I went through a bit of a block on this one. I hope you like it.**

 **I wrote the lawyers name as Daniel Lewis in the last chapter, that was a mistake it's Marcus Lewis. R &R**

Brian walked into the diner, still reeling from his talk with Justin. On his way back to his car he called the investigator. Helen Singh was the best private investigator on the east coast. Now all he had to do was wait until she had enough for Justin's attorney. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long but he didn't have high expectations. Justin's luck didn't seem to be great at the moment.

"Did you see him? How is he? Will he let any of the rest of us visit?" Debbie bombarded him with questions as soon as he sat down.

"Yes, I saw him. He is…okay. I didn't ask but you can write to him, and see if he would be okay with you visiting." His flight from New York had been late so all he wanted to do was eat and go back to the loft and sleep.

She set her jaw, he inwardly groaned because he knew that look. She was going to start ranting and raving on how much she screwed up. Debbie along with Emmett, Melanie and Ted all blamed themselves for banning Justin from their lives, just like he had. Michael and Lindsay were still not on the forgiveness bandwagon but he thought Lindsay was breaking. It had cause tension in the already tense group.

Debbie though seemed to blame herself more than the others. Brian was sure it was her mother attitude that caused it.

Brian remembered the last night he spent with Justin. They had gone to Babylon and danced for hours. Brian had taken Justin to the backroom. He knew the blonde didn't care for the backroom as much as he did but Justin did it for him. More importantly he did it with a smile.

Justin did everything with a smile. He was smiling even if he wasn't happy. He smiled but sometimes it didn't reach his eyes. But on the occasion when he smiled with the joy that filled him, it was a sight to behold. He knew why Debbie called him Sunshine, it radiated from him. Sunshine. But now that sunshine was locked behind bars, to be darkened with whatever horrible things happen to someone there.

The bell over the door chimed and Brian looked up from where he had just sat. Michael had walked through the door with his new boyfriend Ben. Brian groaned, he really didn't want to hear Mikey's voice tonight.

He stood and threw a twenty on the table and started to leave.

"Brian, where are you going? We just got here," Michael whined.

"Busy," he said and continued out the door.

* * *

Justin rolled his eyes when Adebisi walked into his pod.

"You didn't have to antagonize him, Simon," Justin chastised.

"I did no such thing," Simon said, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you did. Why were you being such an asshole?"

"He's the one who turned his back on you, yes?"

"There's more to it and you know it," Justin argued.

"Who's going to be your new podmate?" Adebisi asked.

"No idea. They'll probably bring someone in from another unit or a newbie."

"Yes." It was all Simon said before leaving the pod.

Justin laughed as he shook his head. Simon Adebisi was a strange character. He wasn't really a friend but someone to just talk to about stuff; and Justin had sort of known him for years.

When he had been a sophomore at Saint James, they were given the assignment to get a pen pal. There were no stipulations on who they could write to, so he had found a website with lists of people open to being pen pals.

Simon hadn't been on the list from Oswald. Justin had closed his eyes and picked a name. He picked a man named Greg Tanner. He wrote to the man with no answer until a few weeks later when a letter from Simon came in the mail.

It turned out they were cellmates but Greg didn't want to write to some bratty kid. Simon although had told Justin he was up for being his pen pal.

They continued to write to each other even after the assignment was over. Soon his mom beat him to the mailbox. That was when he got his own P.O. box.; Simon had been there for him through everything. He was the first person he told that he was gay. Simon made a crude joke and that was that. Even though every letter eluded to Justin being gay. He never said anything crude again.

When he moved in with Brian, he wrote him about the man. Then he wrote him about being abandoned by the people he thought were his friends. Then in his last letter he wrote about Randell and told him about the trip to New York. A year later he got to see Simon in person.

They couldn't be friends though. The homeboys wouldn't take Simon being friendly with a blonde, blue-eyed gay boy. There was also the issue that Simon sometimes gave him an uneasy feeling.

Something caught his attention as he was returning to his pod; it was Beecher. The thing with Beecher was, Justin actually liked the guy. They had been talking one day and Justin told him about his sister, Molly. He also told him about Brian and Gus. Beecher told him about his children. Gary, Holly and little Harry.

Beecher told him about how he got there. That after drinks with friends he hit an eight-year old girl on a bike with his car. It made him think about how he'd feel if someone hit Molly like that. He wanted to hate the man but he couldn't. How many times had he been with Brian knowing the man shouldn't be driving? It was a miracle he hadn't killed himself or someone else yet. Justin found out that even being a fancy lawyer didn't save Beecher, it actually worked against him.

He was watching Beecher and noticed a man following him. He went to the man who always knew what was going on in Oz.

Rebadow.

"Hey, Rebadow, who is that following Beecher?"

"Chris Keller, his new podmate."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about that too."

"Do you know who my new podmate is?"

"I think you're in luck for a little while."

"They're letting Ritchie come back?" he asked hopefully.

"No, It's just procedure."

"Look. What's his problem?" Busmalis asked, pointing at Ryan O'Reilly.

"Don't you know?" Rebadow asked.

"What?" Justin asked. In Em City gossip was the most interesting thing there was.

"I heard that he had Dr. Nathan's husband killed. His brother was arrested for the crime."

"No shit," Hill added.

"It's true. Apparently, his brother is slow. I heard one of the CO's say he has the mental capacity of a small child. They're saying if he gets convicted he gets a ticket to Oz."

"Where will they put him? He wouldn't be able to survive Unit B if he is sent there," Justin pointed out.

"They're not going to send a mentally handicapped white boy to Oz. They will probably just send him to some loony bin," Hill said rolling his eyes.

"I hope you're right," Justin said before walking off.

* * *

Justin just finished up with his latest meeting with his lawyer. Marcus Lewis was a bit aloof but he was good at his job. It had been a few months since he had accepted the help from Brian. In that time, it seemed like everyone from Liberty Avenue had visited him.

The first visitors' day after his meeting with Brian he was surprised he had more visitors. It was Debbie, Vic, Emmett and Ted. They had all apologized for turning their backs on him. He had forgiven them because it was too tiring being angry with everyone.

The next visiting day came and it was his mother and Daphne. He was glad to see them, he just wished his mother didn't cry. It was also his hope that his mom would bring Molly but he knew that was selfish, she really didn't need to be in that environment. There was no surprise when his dad didn't come to see him.

Then the last visitors' day before he saw his lawyer he was surprised to see that Lindsay, Melanie and Brian were there. Lindsay was willing to let bygones be bygones. Justin, knowing if he forgave everyone else he should forgive the one he hurt. Once they left, Justin felt a weight lift off of him; he had no idea what the anger had been doing to him.

As he walked back into Em City he was greeted by the sight of his latest favorite soap opera. The Beecher and Keller show. So it was like this, Beecher and Keller were together. Maybe. It was fun to watch but there was an undercurrent of something deeper. For good or worse, he didn't know but he was sure whatever it was, was coming to a head.

Then there was the stuff going on in his life. At first he was grateful for McManus' shakeup of the pods. But then had gotten Peter Schibetta as a podmate. That meant he had a first row view to the escalating problem with Adebisi. And that was how he found himself as confidant to Peter. It was odd in the beginning, but then it became natural to try and understand him. They weren't friends but it was an odd kinship, both couldn't live up to their father's name.

A little while after they became podmates Peter was poisoned. He got better but it was an embarrassment to his father's legacy he had been told. Once he got out of the infirmary he started telling Justin about his plans for revenge. It all seemed messed up to him.

 _Flashback_

 _He was told by Peter to hide in the kitchen. He didn't know his purpose but started to freak out when Chucky and Peter trapped Adebisi in the pantry. He watched in horror as the CO just smiled and walked out of the kitchen. At first it looked like they were going to hurt Adebisi, if not kill him. But then Adebisi got the upper hand and bashed Chucky in the head with a can. Justin held back the scream that threatened to escape his lips. Then, what he saw horrified him worse than anything he could ever think to see. Simon grabbed Peter and threw him up against a metal table. As he started to pull down Peter's pants he knew he had to act._

 _Simon had been so entranced with what he was about to do he didn't hear him. Justin grabbed an iron skillet, he had been lucky that he was hiding in this place. Simon wouldn't see him until it was too late. Without thinking about the consequences, he lifted the pan up high as he could and brought it down on Simon's head. While it didn't get the momentum he was expecting, it still hit with a hard crack._

 _Simon went down like a bag of bricks. Justin breathed out a sigh when he saw that Simon hadn't penetrated Peter yet._

 _After Simon fell Justin ran over to Chucky; the man was bleeding profusely from his skull. Moaning sounded from behind him, he looked behind him and saw Peter groaning as he pulled up his pants. He wobbled a little and walked over to Justin and Chucky._

 _"_ _Taylor," Peter gasped._

 _"_ _What are we going to do?" Justin asked his voice breaking._

 _"_ _We aren't going to do anything. You need to go back to Em City. No one can find out you were here besides us and the CO. If Adebisi found out you're as good as dead. If anyone found out what almost happened to me, I might as well be dead."_

 _"_ _I won't tell but you have to promise me something," Justin said as he stood up._

 _"_ _Don't ask me not to kill him."_

 _"_ _You set him up at first; he was only defending himself, but after that I don't know. Just, I can't have his death on my hands."_

 _"_ _It won't be on yours, It'll be on mine."_

 _"_ _Please."_

 _"_ _Fine, but get out of here before he wakes up. I have some work to do."_

 _"_ _You're not going to do…that are you?"_

 _"_ _God, Taylor, I'm no rapist. Go on."_

 _Justin ran back to the entrance of the kitchen where the CO was standing looking outward. He led Justin to another CO and headed back to his post._

That had all been a month ago, Adebisi hadn't woken up yet. Because Chucky was already hurt, there was no way to hide their involvement. Chucky took the blame and once he got out of the infirmary, he would be in the hole. They didn't believe Peter had nothing to do with it so they moved him to Unit B. Justin kind of missed the man.

Now he was getting a new podmate, and he was meeting with McManus about it. That was odd in itself because he had never had a meeting about getting a new podmate.

He had his suspicions but didn't know for a fact. When Ryan told them that his brother Cyril was convicted of murder in the first degree they had been shocked. When they had found that he was coming to Oz, Ryan went to McManus and begged for him to be put with him in Em City. McManus bulked and said that Cyril was going to Unit B.

Justin, not even knowing the man called in a favor from Peter Schibetta. He asked for the man to watch out for Cyril. Within the day Schibetta was in the hole and two Aryans were in the infirmary. Before his attack, Peter never got his hands dirty but after almost being raped by Adebisi made him more human. Seeing the Aryans trying to hurt Cyril in the same way caused him to snap. Cyril wasn't hurt but the two Aryans were beat to hell. It was surprising because Peter was only a little bigger than Justin. He was a cute young guy with dark brown hair and eyes. His muscles weren't bulging like Chucky's but they were there.

"Come in," McManus called when the CO who led him to the office knocked.

Justin walked in and sat down on the chair that was opposite from McManus. McManus waved for the CO to close the door.

"Justin, it's been almost six months since you arrived at Oz. Unlike what anyone thought, you have been adjusting quite well."

"I don't know how to take that," he said dryly.

"I just saying you are small and would be viewed as weak. But you haven't been attacked more than some bruises and a black eye, from what I heard you held you own." Justin decided not to mention that it was McManus' job to see he wasn't hurt at all.

"Hmm… thank you."

McManus chuckled. "I need a favor from you. I want you to be Cyril O'Rielly's podmate."

"Why not Ryan?"

"I believe Ryan is the one who told Cyril to kill Dr. Nathan's husband." This Justin already knew because of gossip.

"So you think Ryan's a bad influence?" He knew the man was but it wasn't his place to say anything.

"I think it would beneficial for both you and Cyril to be podmates. You can keep him out of trouble and protect each other."

"Why is he here at all? I've heard he had the mentality of a small child."

"The system is flawed."

When Justin got back to his pod he noticed a CO showing the pod to someone.

The new guy he assumed to be Cyril O'Reilly. The guy was tall, thin but had muscles. He also had long blonde hair that looked like it needed to be washed. What surprised Justin the most was the joy in the man's face as he looked at some of Justin's sketches he had taped to the back wall of his pod.

"Hello, Cyril, my name is Justin Taylor. I'll be your podmate." That got him a quizzical look from Cyril. "It means we're roommates."

"I didn't like my last roommate., he was a bad man," he said with a prominent frown.

"I know, that's why you're here as my roommate now. We'll protect each other," Justin said smiling at Cyril, the first real smile in weeks.

Cyril returned the simile. "You remind me of sunlight," Cyril said.

Justin laughed lightly. "You know, you're not the first person to say that to me. My friends back home called me Sunshine."

"Can I call you Sunshine? Are we friends?"

Justin thought the nickname was not really something he wanted to get around in Oz. But looking at the innocent face of Cyril he knew he had to let him.

"Sure, I'd like that. And of course we're friends."

"I need a name too," Cyril said, his face lighting up.

"What would you like your nickname to be?"

"You're supposed to pick it," Cyril huffed out. Justin smiled at his new friend. "Oh, could it be something cool. I want Ryan to like it."

"Sure, can I have a day or so the figure it out?"

"Okay."

Justin started to hate Ryan a little then. How could he use Cyril's innocence and childlike nature against him. How could he put Cyril in this place? Justin knew there was a dangerous part of Cyril but not being naïve anymore he knew that part was in everyone.


	7. Life On the Inside

**I don't own QAF or Oz.**

 **Finally, I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm aiming this story to be 15 chapters so we're a little under halfway there. Hope you enjoy. Oh, I also saw Mr. Randy Harrison preform Cabaret in Louisville last month. And he was AMAZING. The whole thing was.**

"Sunshine, can I go to visit Ryan?" Cyril asked.

"You don't have to ask permission from me. Remember, you can do whatever you want during non-work hours."

"But you said I can't go alone," Cyril pouted, sitting on his top bunk.

Justin was on his bunk, sketching. Usually, he would be down at the tables but he could feel the tension in Em City. He hadn't been there when the riots happened but Beecher had told him what the atmosphere was like. He guessed it was a lot like it was now.

It started when the new Em City supervisor, Metzger arrived. He was a Nazi fuck who looked the other way when his brethren broke the rules. Unbeknownst to the rest of the prison, Rebadow and Busmalis, the two old men, dug a tunnel to escape. Two of the Aryans found out, and had Metzger switch pods with them. Mark Mack and Howie died when the tunnel collapsed. Justin didn't pretend he was sad that Mack was dead. He had even written to Brian and said that he didn't have to worry about Mack anymore. It had been getting harder to keep the Aryans away from Cyril. Now he didn't have to worry about those two.

They still had Aryans in Em City but there didn't seem to be a leader just yet, besides Metzger. Then Sipple was crucified in the gym, under Metzger's watch. Sipple had been a defrocked priest who had been in Oz for molesting a teenage boy. He had been freed but didn't have anywhere to go so he stayed in gen-pop. Rumors were that it had been Schillinger from Unit B.

"Fine, I'll walk you over," Justin said, putting his pad down. He didn't want to be the reason that anything happened to Cyril. In between him and Ryan they kept the man pretty safe. They also had Said and Beecher looking out for Cyril. Cyril had gained friends in Em City, just as long as he was with Justin and not Ryan. No one trusted Ryan, not even Cyril anymore.

Just yesterday a hack was attacked and his eyes gouged out by Miguel Alvarez. Justin didn't know much about Miguel other than he didn't really like the man.

Cyril followed Justin as he led him down the stairs and up to Ryan's pod. He didn't have to say anything; Cyril ran in greeting his brother. Justin made eye contact with Ryan before turning around.

"Hey, sweet thing," a deep voice said.

There was no reason to look up, he knew the voice. "Shove it, Hoyt." Jaz Hoyt was a biker, an ally of the Aryans. He was around five-eleven with a stocky build. Tattoos covered his arms and neck, his voice was what annoyed Justin the most. That's not true everything about the biker annoyed him.

"Is that how you are going to speak to me? I mean after all; Mack is dead now. Don't you need someone else to fill your loneliness." Gross.

"No thank you. Unlike what you heard, Mack was just an annoying little rodent who got what was coming to him." He thankfully hadn't been bothered by Mack as much as he had been before Cyril arrived. McManus was right, they were able to help each other. He stopped paying attention to Hoyt and looked for somewhere to sit.

It wouldn't be a good idea to leave Cyril alone with Ryan too long. The older O'Reilly brother and him had an understanding. Ryan wanted Cyril to stay out of trouble as much as possible and knew that he was a user, and in the end would use Cyril if someone else wasn't watching out for him. That was Justin's job now.

He grabbed a seat that was free in front of the television. Miss Sally wasn't on so a lot of the inmates didn't care to watch. On instead was a documentary about the polio vaccine. Pulling a set of headphones from the spot where they rested during none use, he put them on. The more he watched the more invested he became in the show. The black and white videos from the children in the iron lungs were the worst. Suddenly, the show along with the television was turned off.

"Hey, I was watching that," he bitched.

"Time's up," Metzger said.

Knowing better the to argue with the hack, he huffed and got up. Still he muttered under his breath about the unfairness. If anyone was watching Ms. Sally they would have gotten to watch it. Then he made his way over to Ryan's pod to get Cyril.

"Hey, Sunshine, guess what?" Cyril said in front several inmates.

"Remember what we talked about, Cyril?"

"Not to call you Sunshine in front of other people," he said with a pout.

"Why?"

"Because of bad people." It had been the only way to explain to Cyril why he couldn't call the name in public. He told him that the bad people in Oz would see it as a weakness, and they couldn't show weakness to them.

"Come on, Happy."

It wasn't a cool nickname; it wasn't even creative but he had picked it. And best of all, Cyril loved it. He said it was his favorite dwarf.

Once they got back to their pod Cyril grabbed his crayons and coloring book.

"You gonna call Brian today?" Cyril questioned as he looked for just the right picture to color.

"Maybe. I'll have to wait until I know he's home from work."

"When you get out, maybe you could bring Gus. I'd love to meet him. Molly too."

"You know I will, I won't forget about you." Once he got out and started to make his own money, he was going to get Cyril out of here. He would do it if it was last thing he did.

"Good, and you'll bring candy?"

"Lots of it."

"Good, but no black licorice."

Justin laughed. "I promise, no black licorice."

Noise started from the rec area, at first it was hard to tell what it was. Then it became clearer. It was a fight, not a big one but Beecher was on the ground now, where Keller had pushed him.

"What's going on?" Cyril asked from his bunk.

"Beecher and Keller again."

"I don't like Keller; he has mean eyes."

"I want you to stay away from both of them. Okay?"

"Why stay away from Toby? He's nice when he doesn't smell funny."

That was the reason. Beecher was self-destructing. He was drinking anything he could get from the Latinos and falling fast. Justin didn't want Cyril to be anywhere near when it finally hit the fan.

"Something bad is coming. I don't want you to be near when it does."

"Okay," Cyril said nodding his head.

"They broke his arms and his legs?" Coushaine asked Tommy Kirk as they walked past Justin.

"What if he gets an itch?" Hoyt asked another biker.

That was all anyone was talking about today. Earlier, in the gym Beecher's legs and arms had broken. Rumor was it was Schillinger and Keller, with the help of CO Metzger. Every time since then, when he would see Keller, the man looked **lost** ; there was no other word for it. McManus was out for blood, he finally suspected Metzger it seemed. It took him long enough, but sometimes McManus was a bit daft.

Brian sat across from Helen Singh. She was a tall, slender, beautiful woman. She had dark caramel skin and long ebony hair. If you would have looked at her, you would have thought she was a model. What you didn't see was the vicious private investigator she was. She didn't take cheating spouse cases. One of the things she was known for was getting children back to where they belonged. Over the years she had gone into many different countries, including her parents' birthplace India, to rescue children. He didn't know what all went into it but she was good at her job.

"This is what I've found so far." She pushed a file across his desk.

Grabbing the thick folder, he leveled a look at her. "Can you give me a condensed rundown?"

"Yeah, based on the sketches Justin sent me of the other men in the hotel room I found out that this was no simple party with some pervs that got out of control."

"Meaning?"

"The tattoo on the one that Justin said was sadistic along with his sketch, I've been able to find out Justin is a very lucky boy."

"Lucky!" he roared. "How can he be lucky sitting in a max security prison with killers and rapists?"

"Because Ivan Pestov is a known sex trafficker, he was there to buy Justin. I'm just guessing here but I think Pestov tried to buy Justin off of Chanders but the man refused. I think everyone else was already gone by then. Pestov killed Chanders thinking he could get Justin out of the bathroom. But the hotel was extremely safe, even the bathrooms. He had to give up his target but not before setting it up for Justin to take the fall. Let's just say many palms got greased that day. This kid was set up, no doubt about it."

"Fuck," he said, shocked. "Well, that means we can get him out though, right?"

"I'm not a lawyer, and I'm following one more lead but that should enough to get him a new trial. It's all in my report, names and numbers. Some of those involved in Justin's arrest and prosecution have already quit their jobs. Why would an eight-year veteran of the NYPD would just up and leave his job, and move to a nice condo in Florida?"

"Yeah, that sounds fishy." And it did, it sounded like she was saying this person helped frame Justin.

"Thank you, I'll give this to Justin's lawyer."

They shook hands and he walked her to the lobby. After she left he went back and looked through the folder. There was Justin's sketches along with a picture of one of the men he drew. It must be the trafficker. There was a sheet with the man's crimes, he was arrested for several small things but the last arrest was for kidnapping and several sex trafficking offenses. He was released on bond, and disappeared. Fuck. If they hadn't dropped the ball and not given that creep bail Justin would be safe. Maybe. The voice in Brian's head told him that Justin would still be in Randall Chanders hands and cut off from them all.

He failed Justin once, he refused to do it again. Everything, absolutely everything he did was to get Justin out of that place. He worked to make money for the lawyer's fee and the PI's fee. He ate so he could work. He researched criminal law when he was at home. He didn't party, didn't look for tricks and didn't fuck the ones that came around to through themselves at him. It was all about getting Justin free and then getting both of their lives back. The only thing even close he did that was not Justin related was seeing Gus.

His phone was ringing when he opened his loft door. He quickly grabbed the phone, then disarmed his alarm. The standard Oswald message sounded off, alerting him to Justin's call.

The stupid message sounded off about the call being recorded, he rolled his eyes. Like they ever listened to the calls.

"Brian?" Justin sounded agitated.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Justin snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Brian growled.

"Not you, sorry Brian. Touch me again and I'll break your fucking wrist." Justin's voice was hard.

"What is going on? Where are the guards?"

"The hacks are doing what they do best. Not a fucking thing."

"Who's bothering you?" His protective side was in overdrive.

"Just this fucking asshole." There was murmuring but he didn't hear what was said. "Go blow your own damn self. Or find someone willing to put that little thing in their mouth. I've seen you in the shower in case you forgot."

"Talk to me Justin. Who's wanting you to blow him?" Brian was ready to kill someone.

"It's fine, Brian. It's just one of bikers, no big deal. He's gone now, tell me about your day."

"Well, it's been a busy day. Helen Singh, the private investigator I hired got a lot of stuff. Your lawyer is going to see you in two days. I sent him everything she gave me. I'll let him explain everything. I'm coming to see you in two weeks."

"That's great. I miss you so much."

Guilt ate at him again. Justin was grateful for any little attention he gave him. But that's how Justin always was. At least some part of the old Justin was still there, the part that wanted Brian.

"I gotta go, I love you," Justin said quietly.

There was pain in his chest, because there was no way he would ever be able to say those words to Justin let alone feel them. After Justin got out maybe it would be best to let him go. The only thing is this time Justin would still have his Liberty Avenue family, and Brian just not as a lover.

"Bye," he said simply before hanging up.


	8. Cyril

"We have to stop meeting like this," Malcolm Coyle said.

Justin lowed his eyes, this was getting really old. Jaz Hoyt he could handle but Coyle was something completely different. Malcolm was a member of the homeboys. He was new in Oz but not to the system. Now with Adebisi in the psych ward because of his head injury, Wrangler was running things. And that meant next to nothing. Wrangler didn't have much control over anyone.

"Taylor!"

Justin turned around, letting out a breath of relief. Standing there next to the phones was Ryan O'Reilly. While they didn't really care for each other they had to depend on one another to care for Cyril. That also meant that Ryan couldn't allow Justin to be killed. So that was a win.

Ignoring Malcolm's leer, he walked over to where Ryan was waiting.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"I didn't do anything to him, he won't stop following me."

"You look like a girl."

"I do not."

"Well, as close as he's going to get in the next fifty years. Everyone knows that no one's had you. For a delicate little gay boy, that's unheard of."

"I fuck who I want to, no one makes me." There was a tremor in his voice. Memories of his time with Randall and in that hotel room were too close to the surface.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

"Well Cyril is teaching me how to box, so I'll be able to fight better."

"That doesn't help if the guy has a hundred pounds on you. You can only escape for so long. You should get you a fella, it shouldn't be my brother's job. Have you thought about Jason Cramer?"

Was he fucking serious? "Cramer killed his last boyfriend. He cut his fucking head off."

"Well, I heard he was unfaithful. Seems like dear old Jason likes loyalty."

He already had Brian, but he didn't say anything to Ryan. Mostly, because him and Brian weren't together. Brian made that point very fucking clear on his last visit. He made sure Justin knew he was there for him, that they were becoming friends but any sexual relationship was over. That still didn't mean he wanted to be Cramer's next victim… boyfriend.

It wasn't even a sexual thing with Coyle, he could tell. It was all about having something others wanted. Justin knew some of the men in Em City wanted him: to own him; have him; fuck him. But being the most coveted in a max security prison is like being prom queen at an all-boys school.

"Well, get it out of your head. I would rather follow Keller around like a love sick puppy than give Cramer a second glance."

"Sorry, that position has been filled by Beecher."

"You really think he will still be that love sick after what Keller did to him."

"I think Beecher is more fucked up than anyone else in this place."

"But why?"

"Because in his prior life he was pretty much top dog. Here, he finally gets to see what he really is."

"Which is?"

"Nothing."

There was a look in Ryan's eyes that he'd never seen before. It almost looked like regret. But that couldn't be it. This was the same man who had his mentally handicapped brother murder the husband of the prison doctor he was in love with. Then there were the other things that he heard Ryan had done. No, he had to be wrong; it couldn't be regret.

"Just eat it," Justin told Cyril.

Cyril was looking at his food like it was growing barnacles. Justin looked down at his, not so sure it wasn't. But food was food and they needed to eat.

"I don't like it." Cyril pushed his tray away from him.

"Ryan, this is your job," Justin said to the man.

"Cyril, just eat it. I promise you it's fine."

Begrudgingly, Cyril brought the tray back and started to eat.

After lunch Justin was going to see his lawyer. He said on the phone that he had big news. It was hard not to get his hopes up. The man was trying to get him a new trial. Did this mean he succeeded? Did it mean that in a matter of months he could be free?

"May I speak to you for a minute?"

Justin looked up and saw Kareem Said. There was a second before he realized Said was talking to him.

"Umm… sure."

Standing up with his tray he walked to throw away the trash and put away the tray. Said walked behind him. Besides helping him look after Cyril they hadn't spoken. Said was morally against homosexuality because his religion. That was fine with him just as long as he didn't tell it to him every time he turned around. He hoped that wasn't what this was about.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked the tall Muslim.

"Beecher needs a friend. I was thinking you could be that friend."

"Since when did you become the social director here?"

"I just see that you have been a good influence on Cyril O'Reilly. I think you would be a good influence on Beecher."

 _What?_

"I'm gay, remember?" Last he heard that was against Said's religion.

"I know but I also know you are a good person. Beecher needs to be around someone good so Keller can't get his hooks into him again. Because, I think with help Beecher might find his way out of this sickness."

"Being in love with a man you mean," Justin said, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"No, being infatuated with Keller. Everyone knows it was Keller and Schillinger that hurt him. If he had another friend besides Keller maybe he won't fall back into old habits."

"Beecher has friends." It was true he was friends with Busmalis and Rebadow.

"No, he has acquaintances. He needs someone that will be there for him. Someone he can talk to about things."

"Why not you?"

"It wouldn't look right."

"Of course." The Muslims were already talking about Said not being the best representative for them.

"I'll see what I can do." He really did like Beecher; he wasn't as crazy as people thought he was. It was an act to keep people away. No one wanted a blowjob from the guy who bit the tip off a guy's dick.

Once he got back to his pod he was surprised that Cyril wasn't there. Glancing over towards Ryan's pod he saw that Ryan was alone. Searching the area with his eyes he still couldn't find Cyril.

Quickly he made his way to Ryan's pod.

"Hey, Ryan."

"What?"

"Where's Cyril?"

Ryan's head snapped up from the magazine he was reading. His eyes searched the area, just like Justin's had done.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Ryan asked.

"At lunch. I left him with you while I talked to Said. I thought he was with you."

"No, I had some business to do. You're supposed to look out for him."

"I do but I need your help too."

They broke up and started to look for Cyril. No one had seen him since lunch. He wasn't in the laundry room, the C.O.'s didn't even seem to know where he was. When a C.O. came and got him to talk to his lawyer, Cyril still hadn't been found.

"I have good news. You have a new trial. It starts in two months," his lawyer said.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, really."

"What do you think my chances are this time?"

"I think it's nearly one hundred percent that you walk out of here in after this trial."

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him when he heard that. A new trial; a chance to get out of prison before he was middle-aged. He wanted to call Daphne and Brian at that very moment but he would have to wait. After his meeting with his lawyer he headed back to Em City. As he and the C.O. neared, he heard a loud wail. It was broken sounding and something that he never wanted to hear again. He looked at C.O. Roth and the man followed the sounds, Justin behind him.

As they rounded the corner they saw what was happening. Metzger, the Nazi fuck C.O. was standing over Cyril. Cyril was in the fetal position on the ground, wailing. Metzger was kicking him in his head and his body.

Roth took off and shoved Metzger away. It was like a mouse pushing a giant though because Roth was so much smaller than Metzger. Metzger pushed Roth away from him, making Roth fall onto the floor. Justin crawled over to where Cyril was.

"Cyril, it's me," he whispered. He could hear Roth radioing others and Metzger trying to stop him.

Cyril looked up at him and started to cry harder. Justin lightly hugged Cyril, blocking him from what was happening around them.

A minute later the small, hidden nook they were hidden in was full of C.O.s. He could hear the lockdown siren.

Suddenly he was ripped from Cyril and placed in a headlock. "Don't resist!" A C.O. yelled at him.

After watching many an inmate be taken down by a C.O. he knew not to fight. He let his body go limp, which was hard when he heard Cyril be grabbed by others. Justin was pulled away and taken back to Em City. Cyril wasn't.

Ryan saw his expression and must have been able to figure out it was something with Cyril.

"What's going on?"

"Metzger," was all he said.

Metzger was a C.O., he would find some way to get out of this. But Ryan was the puppet master. He didn't need to know Ryan's plans; truthfully it was the best if he didn't know. He wasn't sure what he walked in on but he knew Cyril didn't start it. At least he was still wearing his clothes, that meant that he hadn't been violated. At least he hoped that was what it meant.

* * *

Tim McManus was on the warpath. He knew something was off with Metzger. Just recently Busmalis look a tumble down the stairs, he was sure it was by Metzger's hands. Now Cyril O'Reilly was in the infirmary. He had multiple injuries. Metzger said that he was taking Cyril to the gym when Cyril attacked him. The worst part was they couldn't prove it was bullshit.

When Cyril first came to Oz he didn't have much sympathy for the man. He had killed Gloria's husband. But the more he got to know him the more it was clear to him that while he had the body of a twenty-five-year-old man and the mind of a five-year old. You give instructions to a five-year old and they will follow best to their ability.

His body may be strong but he was easily lead. It was how Metzger got him to follow him. Why wouldn't Cyril? Metzger was a C.O. and someone who was supposed to look out for him and keep the peace in Em City.

For the first time in his history of working at Oswald he was going break his contract. As soon as he was at home he would call the media and share Cyril's story. Cyril should be incarnated for what he did but in a facility that was made for individuals like himself.

* * *

Tomorrow was going to be a shitstorm, he just hoped that the producer kept his word and kept his name out of it.


End file.
